Science Fairs are Stupid
by Cookie4002
Summary: First Fanfiction about South Park. Lots of language. No OC's or timelaps and no yaoi. Kyle starts acting like a jerk and is soon the schools biggest bully. Stan and Kenny have to cure him before he does something he will regret.
1. Chapter 1

This is what my idea of an episode of SP would be like. There are no OCs. No dramatic lovers like StanxWendy or any time changes and no gay relations between the boys!. From Kyles point of view. My first fanfic! Lets say this happens before Chief dies. Note: If I miss spell things when speaking as Cartman is because he has a weird accent. Jimmy stampers. If you don't know these things and complain I will assume you haven't watched a single episode of South Park.

* * *

*** My name is Kyle Broflovski. I'm a jewish, redheaded, A+ student. I live in south park. I walked over and waited at the bus stop with my friends Stan and Kenny. Stan was my best friend who wore a brown jacket and a blue hat with a red ball on top. Kenny always wore an orange parka and orange pants. For some reason Kenny bitches about how we never remember his deaths, but thats stupid. If he was dead then how was he standing here with us? We turned around and saw chubby running down the street to catch up. It might have been easier if he didn't weigh, like, a thousand pounds.

"Whats going on fatass?" Stan asked

"I my mom was taking too long in her room so I had to make mai own breakfast." Cartman said.

"Mmmmmffffhhhhhhhffffmmm." Kenny said (She was probably fucking another guy)

"Shut up you poor piece of crap."Cartman said

"Its true dude. Your moms a slut." I said

"Screw you guys, I'm going home." He said and started walking off in the opposite direction. The bus came right after Cartman was about a block away. He looked back and started running towards the bus. Luckily the bus driver hit the gas and left the fatass behind.

* * *

[In Mr. Garrison's class] After roll call Cartman stormed through the door.

"Well, thanks for waiting for me guys." he said

"Mmfffmmm" Kenny said. (But, we didn't) "I know!" he said and went to his desk. Mr. Garrison walked into the room.

"Hello class. Today is the science fair. Please put your science projects into the gym and then you can look at other people's gay little projects." Mr. Garrison said. I leaned over to Stan's desk.

"You brought our project right?" I asked. We had been working on a chart of the most stupid and idiotic people in South Park. Cartman was, of course, at the top of the list. That fat bastard was as stupid as dog shit. No wait. Dog shit is way smarter than Cartman. Stan and I made our way to the guy and set up our project on a table. We decided to look around at other peoples projects. Kenny's project was what happened to mice if you don't feed them. Cartman made a paper mache volcano. He was going to fail for sure. I was drawn to a large crowd around a circular device. This was Token's science project. That little son of a bitch payed scientist to make his project. What a wus. Apparently no one knew how to use it.

"Ha ha! You suck Token!" Stan said. Cartman went over to Token and kicked him in the nuts.

"Thats what you get for getting other people to do your project!" Cartman shouted.

"Mmmmmmmmfffffffhhhhhhhmmmmmhh." Kenny said. (Cartman, you hypocrite! Your mom did your project)

"Shut your gosh damn mouth Kenny!" Cartman shouted. When the crowd thinned out I got to see what the whole thing was about. There was a big circular thing that was supposed to go into another universe or something. I looked down and saw a computer plug. I took it and put it into a wall outlet. The big machine turned on and I could see a mirror image or something. It was me standing in front of the gym… wearing a goatee?!

"Oh no dude! Its the evil-Kyle-from-a-parallel-universe! Dude close the portal!" Stan shouted. I took a wrench from someone else's project and started hitting the machine. The evil-Kyle-from-a-parallel-universe gave an evil smile and tried to reach forward and get into our universe but I whacked his hand with the wrench. Cartman went over to unplug the machine and that electrocuted the evil-Kyle-from-a-parallel-universe but the wrench was made of metal and that conducted the lightning on to me (gosh, I actually learned stuff from Mr. Garrison?!). I felt a sharp pain from it and eventually everything went black.

* * *

[Stan POV] Oh my gosh! Kyle just got electrocuted. It didn't feel right though. For some reason it would feel more natural for Kenny to get electrocuted. Oh well. "Fatass! You just fried Kyle!" I shouted.

"Good riddance." Cartman said.

"Mffmmhhhh." Kenny said. (Wait he's okay!) I rushed over to Kyle. He was going to be okay.

[Kyle POV] I woke up in a hospital. I looked around. My mom, dad, brother, and friends standing next to me.

"W-w-where's Cartman?" I asked. Kenny pointed to the fatass. "Fuck you, you fuckingfatass!"

"Well fuck you too jew." Cartman said as he ran out the door. I just want to go home right now. "Can I go home? My head hurts." I said. My mom nodded her head. The next thing I knew I was back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later [Stan POV]

I was in my room playing Minecraft on my computer when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I said. It was Kenny.

"Mmmmhhhhhhhhffffff Mmmmh." Kenny asked. (Do you think Kyle's okay?)

"I don't know. I haven't talked to him since the science fair." I said.

"Mmhhhmmmmffmmffffmmmhhhhhmmmff." (Well, see him in school tomorrow though.)

"Okay, well see you Kenny." I said as Kenny walked out of my room.

* * *

[In Mr. Garrison's class] Kyle wasn't at the bus stop today. I wonder what happened. I walked to my seat and looked around. Kyle must be sick or something. "Okay students take out your work books and go to page 52." Mr. Garrison said. Oh no! I forgot my work book. It was in my locker. I raised my hand."Yes, Stan?"

"I forgot my work book. Can I go get it?" I asked.

"Sure, just make it quick." I walked out of the class and went to my locker. After I got my book I heard some commotion coming from the halls.

"Leave me alone!" someone cried. I heard a whole lot of screaming. I was scared to turn around the corner. It must be six graders. It must have been five minutes until I finally had the courage to look. Clyde was leaning on a locker crying with a few bruises.

"Dude what the hell happened?" I asked.

"I g-got beat up." he said.

'"By who, dude?" Clyde whispered his name to me.

"Son of a bitch!" I said.

* * *

[Bus stop] Cartman, Kenny, and Kyle were at the bus stop. Finally Kyle was at the bus stop. I walked right up in his face.

"Dude! What the fuck?! Why did you beat up Clyde?!" I asked him.

"Fuck off." he said. This seemed to interest Cartman.

"What? Kyle beat up Clyde?! Ha! I didn't you had it in you jew boy." Cartman said laughing. Kyle walked up to him and kicked him in the nuts. Then he flipped him off and walked home.

"This is fucked up." I said.

* * *

[Cafeteria] The next day at lunch Kenny, Cartman and I went to talk to Chef. Chef was an awesome black man who always had good advice and songs.

"Hello children." he said to us.

"Hi Chef. Hey we need advice. Kyle has been acting like a total dick to us." I said.

"Oh. When did this start?"

"After the science fair. He got electrocuted by Token's faggy project." Cartman said

"Did anything else happen?" Chef asked

"Yea. The evil-Kyle-from-a-parallel-universe tried to use Token's science project to enter our universe. Kyle hit him with a metal thing and get electrocuted." I said. Chef thought for a moment.

"Wait I got it! When Kyle got electrocuted his brains got scrambled."

"Oh okay. Thanks Chef. How do we undo it?" I asked.

"Good bye children" he said kicking us out. Kyle was talking to some six graders. One of them got into Kyle's face and said something that made Kyle angry. He took his tray and slapped it across the six graders face. The whole room gasped. The six graders nose was bleeding and he and his gang ran off. Kyle looked the most surprised. He just slouched over and sat at our normal table. I walked over to sit next to him. Kyle didn't say anything at all and I'm pretty sure Butters peed his pants.

"We have to do something about Kyle." I whispered to Kenny.

* * *

TBC

**Update!**** 6/3/14**

**It seems that I suck at writing. I will finish this (eventually...) but in the mean while, if you hate waiting you may take these two chapters and write your own ending to the story. Just give me a shout out in the description and I'll be fine with it.  
**

Okay. I have been busy. It may be a while until the next chapter. I promise that I won't abandon this story. Also, please know that I'm an idiot. If I have spelling mistakes please leave a comment below. Thanks


End file.
